Spell of Tears
by AlleyKitty
Summary: Spike returns to Sunnydale intent of killing the Slayer to show Drusilla his love is true. But one spell will change everything as a soul is forced down his throat and his feelings for Buffy grow.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spell of Tears**

**By: Alley Kitty**

_I iz owning da nothing! No suein' me pweez!_

Spike seized Buffy, folding her into his embrace, and his fangs pierced her neck.

_Blood._

Powerful _Slayer_ blood.

_Buffy_ blood.

It was like heaven. That small taste he had of the other Slayer was _nothing_ compared to this. The other Slayer, Faith, was tainted with darkness. His Slayer was pure sunshine, burning him alive from the inside in the most _delicious_ way.

His fangs sank deeper and Buffy gasped as he latched onto her throat as if for dear life, his arms holding her as close as he could, everything else forgotten as his world narrowed down to him, Buffy, and Slayer blood. The limp and lifeless bodies of her friends and family vanished from his mind.

Something hit his head and he whirled around, snarling, and Buffy dropped to the floor. The Watcher, trying to stay upright, stood with an unloaded crossbow in one hand, the bolts long gone from when the Whelp had gone on a desperate shooting spree.

The Watcher was determined to protect his charge.

Spike was determined to keep his prize.

The Watcher didn't last long. Barely alive, laying in a puddle of his own blood mixed with the blood of the others.

The vampire turned back to his prize.

And Buffy's lips met his.

The kiss was desperate, filled with grief and fear.

But it was Buffy.

Spike groaned at the feeling, opening his mouth to run his tongue across her lips. She tasted like tears, and blood. This, this with Buffy, was another level of heaven.

Suddenly, she twirled out of his embrace, folding back into a battle stance, leaving his gasping, confused, hungry.

Wanting more.

They gazed into one another's eyes. Buffy absentmindedly ran the back of her hand across her mouth, like she was trying to wipe away the sins she received from kissing him. She studied him closely, almost…expecting? Spike examined her back, tilting his head to the side.

Despite his calm exterior, his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts racing around and trying to make sense. He felt like he had millions of mismatched puzzle pieces and he couldn't find any that fit together.

Maybe Drusilla wasn't coming back. Maybe killing the Slayer, killing that "sunshine", wouldn't bring his love back.

Maybe he was meant to dance with that sunshine.

Spike took a step closer and Buffy moved to attack.

And then fire consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long Spike planned this attack, watching us and plotting from the shadows. It was scary how well organized he was. I was trapped with no way out and no weapon in my hand.

This was no lovesick vampire trying to cure his lover.

This was pure William the Bloody, a merciless killer with nothing to lose.

Giles had been making me read old Watcher Diaries in the hopes that I could learn about my fallen sisters. William the Bloody painted the Slayer history books blood red. Xin Rong was the first to fight and fall at his hands, and Nikki Wood was the last, but the Diaries told of how many more that faced him. Some, the younger, weaker ones, he left alone. They were perhaps saved by his inflated ego thinking them beneath him. Others were probably killed before he had the chance to do it himself.

He was terrifying to say the least.

I had known the lost vampire who was trying to restore Drusilla. He was focused on her; his task was to heal his lover. I was probably alive thanks to that insane vampire. I shudder to think what he would have been like, how dangerous it would have been, if I was his primary target. My friends and I would probably be dead.

They looked dead now. Willow's face was paler than usual and Xander's arm was bent at a peculiar angle. And Angel, my Angel, was now nothing more than dust scattered across the floor.

Some part of me, the part that was Buffy Summers, was screaming. At myself, for my friends, for my love, at _him_! But the primary part, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, was deadly calm. I had never felt so focused, so…in tune with my instincts.

It was demon against Slayer. No weapons, no friends.

And I was losing.

We traded blow after blow, almost in sync. Dancing, as he called it. But I felt like the female dancer being led by the man and having no control over where he turned, and it was almost time for one of us to take a bow.

I started calculating.

Faith was still alive. Spike wanted me to be his "third time charm", but she would be next. Or she could wake up and turn the tide or the battle. Or Giles could…

Spikes arms closed around me, jolting me back to my senses.

I felt detached then, as his fangs slid into my throat. It was a strange feeling as I realized I had finally slipped up and I was going to die. I felt as though I was watching some cheesy, all too predictable movie with no sound.

You know how they always say your life flashes before your eyes when your life ends. Mine did.

And then I knew.

I knew what had to be done to save my friends and myself.

The Watcher Diaries didn't just tell the lives of each Slayer. They were filled with helpful hints, tricks, and tips that the Chosen girls had learned over time, written down in the hope of helping the future generations of Slayers live and survive longer than their predecessors.

I knew what I had to do.

Something hit Spike from behind, and as I fell from his arms I felt awareness and color returned to me.

I didn't turn to see who had saved me. I knew what I had to do.

My cheeks were already wet with tears. I dampened my fingers before coating my lips in the salty mixture of pain and sorrow.

And then I turned to face him.

I watched as Giles fell once more. I wished to be able to run to him and see if he was okay. But my duty as a Slayer came first. My life was to stop killers like this vampire standing before me.

If I had no stake, I would just have to do it another way.

Two strides forward as Spike turned back and I found myself kissing my enemy.

I poured all my love into that kiss. Love for my mother, my sister, my Watcher. For my friends and nearly friends. For my first love who was now just tiny particles in the wind. I took it all and prayed that the Diaries were right.

I was shocked when he began to kiss me back. He was so…passionate and ardent, throwing himself into it like a daredevil throws caution to the wind. He groaned and parted his mouth enough so his tongue ran across my lips, licking up my tears and blood.

It was done.

I twisted away, desperate to rid myself of this, this feeling. He was as shaken as I was, breathing heavily as those deep pools of liquid sky gazed at me in confusion and hunger.

I met his gaze as steadily as I could. He observed me curiously, almost calculatingly. He tilted his head to the side, like changing the angle would make everything all sensible-like.

_Did it not work?_ was the first coherent thought I had. He still seemed very much…well, _Spike_!

But then his eyes went wide, rolling up into his head, a gasp tearing from his throat as he fell to the floor.

_We won, _I thought wearily.

And then blackness forced me under.


End file.
